


To Be A God

by LunasWufei



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, World of Warcraft
Genre: Deal With It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Had a thought, Something New, The Author Regrets Nothing, but not, op characters, ran with it, they're gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: What if Gods in popular culture were just that. Gods. Absolute in their immortality and power. Nothing short of another god to harm them.A series of short one shots, because the muse had an interesting thought. It's probably not even going to be more than a few chapters. I'll add tags and the like as I go on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All properties that are recognized are not mine, just the plot.

Contrary to what was thought, the void wasn’t a complete and utter terror to be lost in. It was solitary, and though it was not the most hospitable place to be in, when you were a god? Well, you could traverser it with little to no issue. Time stretched and shortened while in it, and that itself was a peace when you had time to think. 

  
  


It gave one time to reflect, to use one’s mind for more than just anger and pain. It was a sweet vacation from the multitudes of problems and the like that one could have in the waking, coherent world. It also allowed one to recuperate, let their body return to its full glory. In the void, all energies were present, and that assisted greatly in bolstering mind, body, and soul. 

  
  


That was why it was so unfortunate when it was abruptly stopped, especially when it was being so thoroughly enjoyed.

  
~TBAG~

  
  


The Mad Titan.

The Culler.

The ‘Great’ Equalizer. 

‘Father’

Thanos.

  
  


He was called many things, and he lived up to all of them, of course. He was a cruel, calculating being. Hundreds of years old, with many more to go in his universal goal. He was in his council room, talking to his daughters, his Black Order, when a figure landed on the table, cracking it in half. The figure came from the void, the sensors of the ship saying as much before they shut off. 

  
  


His ship, a marvel of technology, used said void to pass between worlds. Even jump points didn’t go as far as his ship could, a point of pride for him. He got up and watched as the figure slowly rolled off the table and groaned, getting slowly up to their feet, wobbling almost drunkenly. 

  
  


“Very brave, yet foolish, to come to the great Lord Thanos’ ship so rudely.” Ebony Maw said, fingers steepled, ready to act. The figure shook their head, and then blinked as they looked up. Thanos then spoke softly, intrigued. 

  
  


“Asgardian.” Thanos said, and the now clearly visible male grimaced in distaste. “You know, most who come onto my ship, of your race, come in chains. Congratulations on being the first to not.” He said with a soft grin, then gestured. Cull Obsidian nodded and the lumbering behemoth of a being made his way towards the slim, yet tall Asgardian. He struck fast and heavily, but hit nothing as the being shifted just out of his way. 

  
  


“A simple request to sit would have been much more proper, Titan.” The male said, almost bored with the way that Cull was swinging at him, getting angrier with each miss. “Do call off your beast, lest I rend him from his bones.” He said, with a hint of agitation in his tone. 

  
  


“Cull, that is enough.” Thanos said, and the giant grunted but did so. “Ebony, if you would. I wish to speak to him.” He said, and the one who had spoken first nodded, before he shifted and used his skilled magic to go after the Asgardian. 

  
  


“Oh… you would use magic against me?” The male said, not even bothering to move his body, save his hands, as he deflected the magic and other abilities that The Maw was throwing at him. “You are beginning to anger me, boy. Please… stop, before I grow tired of this.” He said with a low sigh, and then twitched when he was grasped from behind by Thanos, who used Maw as a distraction. 

  
  


“Thank you, Maw. Sit.” Thanos said, and then he actually let out a groan of pain as his hand was impaled by fiery spikes from the neck of the male he had gripped. He let go and the shorter male turned and glared at him. 

  
  


The male, clad in gold and green, turned with a truly terrifying glare. “You think yourself clever, do you, Titan.” He said, raising his hand and causing spikes to go from the floor to the ceiling behind him, which were encased in fire. “You could have been polite, asked me who I was. Perhaps even provided bread and salt.” He hissed and a burst of fire pushed Thanos back. 

  
  


“Who are you…” The titan asked, stumbling a bit, the first burning away the top layer of his clothing, exposing his chest. 

  
  


“I am Loki, of Asgard.” Loki said, snarling in anger. “I am a God, and I am blessed with glorious purpose.” He said with a low growl. “I suppose that purpose is to teach little beings such as yourself the way of things.” He said, before he appeared in front of the titan, before jumping up to eye level. It wasn’t a very high vertical leap, but it was needed. 

  
  


Before Thanos could really react, as magic and the like were not in his realm of abilities, he had two daggers in his chest. They were glowing, and burning, with a bright green fire. A fire that was eating away at his very flesh and soul. “Impossible!” Thanos said, trying to grasp at the daggers, which just seemed to sink into his chest as he did so, causing more pain and fire. 

  
  


Loki just took a step back and watched, with no small amount of satisfaction, before he turned and made his way back to the bars he had made. Those on the other side could only watch as Thanos was taken out as if he had been nothing but a child. Loki reached out towards Maw, forming a claw with the gesture, and then squeezed, causing the being to gasp and choke on his own magic as it was stripped from him, and then turned against him. 

  
  


He stepped past the bars, that vanished as he did so, and looked around to the fearful gaze of the rest of the Black Order, and Thanos’ ‘family’. He looked at the mutilated Luphomoid, and hummed in thought. “I know what it is like to be broken, child, to try to be made into something you are not.” Loki said, walking towards the terrified blue female, and as he did so his skin changed to his Jotunn heritage, causing her to pause. “Though personally not well versed in it, I know one who could heal your body.” He said, and she gasped. 

  
  


“You would reverse all that has been done?” The blue cyborg said, and Loki smiled gently. 

  
  


“Not me, but another god.” Loki said, before turning to the Zehoberei that was getting closer to the Luphomoid. “She is welcome to come, as well… I can feel her desire to do so. Sister of choice?” He asked, and she got a soft nod. “Marvelous.” He finished, before another gesture had the rest of the Order either being consumed by a ravenous flame, or spikes coming from the floor or ceiling respectively. 

  
  


“Lets see about getting to the next planet, so that I may contact said goddess.” He said, gesturing for the two females to lead the way. 


	2. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this ficlet, Loki letting go of Odin’s spear temporarily renounced his godhood.

“That guy is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him.” The one called Banner said, and Thor’s eyes tightened in agitation. 

  
  


“Take care how you speak. He is of Asgard, and he is my brother.” The thunderer snarled, and the Widow raised her eyebrow. 

  
  


“He killed eighty people in two days.” She said as if they explained the insult, and again he growled, looking at her. 

  
“And in the scant few hours that I have been here, nearly ten thousands of your own people have killed themselves due to war!” Thor said, slamming his hand into the table, cracking it with the force as he glared around. “You mortals think yourself above everyone else, or those whom you hold high on their minds and words.” He glared around the table, and it landed on Banner who raised his hands. 

  
  


“Apologies, I am a little agitated from being torn from my peace. I am sorry for the disrespect.” Banner said, and Thor nodded, before huffing and standing straight again. 

  
  


He surveyed those around him, and then started walking to the exit of the bridge of this vessel. “I would have words with my brother.” He said, and the one named Fury walked up to him. 

  
  


“We cannot allow that.” Fury said, and then gasped as he was grabbed by his throat and lifted, as if he weighed nothing.

  
  


“You need to learn to watch your tongue, mortal. You do not deal with some being who thinks himself to be a god.” Thor dropped the now gasping man. “I am a God. Learn your place, or have yourself faced with the wrath of Asgard. Now. Where is my brother!” He snarled out, and the skies around the Helicarrier rumbled with heavy, ominous thunder. 

  
  


  
~TBAG~

  
  
  
Loki looked at Thor from the other side of the glass cage he was in, his expression both smug and a sneer all in one. Thor blinked gently and then tilted his head, before he spoke to the man behind him. “Open it. He will not harm me.” He said, and Loki huffed, but he didn’t move. The cage was opened and Thor stepped through, reaching out to his left and squeezing, causing the man in front of him to vanish, Thor having grasped the real Loki as the door closed. 

  
  


“How…” Loki asked, and Thor looked at him, eyes hard, before he was brought closer. 

  
  


The tone Thor used was bone chilling, and while it was said in Loki’s direction, it was not directed towards him. “You forget your place, mortal creature. To touch a god such as Loki, or any, and think yourselves free from my wrath.” He said, snarling, and then his other hand reached for Mjolnir, where he touched it to Loki’s head, as the currently de-powered god squirmed. 

  
  


Loki’s blue eyes widened, and he started to kick and punch at the stronger male, but to no effect. “I bless thee, Loki of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, fire and Chaos. I bless thee with your godhood once more.” He said, the hammer sparking with a golden lightning, not the more natural color of the element. Loki was struck by it and he gasped in pain, and was then let go. 

  
  


He dropped to his knees, screaming in pain as light enveloped him, twitching and crying out as he seemed to be fighting something. It went on for quite a few minutes, before his body was smoking softly, and he was panting ever so gently. He got up with a gentle groan, Thor helping him up, before a dagger materialized and he stabbed the larger male in the arm, and it actually pierced his skin. 

  
  


Thor grimaced, but he didn’t let go of his brother. “You could have done that in the forest, brother.” Loki said, eyes green and hard, but his smirk was soft. He twisted the dagger on purpose, and then tugged it, the wound rapidly healing. 

  
  


“Yes, I could have, but I wanted to make sure the mortals understood what was going on.” Thor said, before they rested their foreheads against the other. “We missed you, brother. Will you come home?” He asked, and Loki nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, I shall. I would have words with our father.” Loki said, and the two huffed, before a small bit of magic had them outside of the glass containment cage. 

  
  


“Think you’re going to leave, just like that?” Coulson said, and Loki snorted before he jauntily waved his fingers and just… vanished. 

  
  


Coulson looked at Thor, who shrugged. “My brother has gone to correct his wrongs, those whom he has under his control will be free soon, and then yes… we shall leave.” He said, before walking out of the little area they were in, heading towards where he felt the scepter. It did not need to be left in mortal hands. 


	3. Daina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a standard reminder, as with everything I do, I have taken all kinds of liberties.

Queen Hippolyta smiled as she stroked the cheek of her newborn daughter, Diana. Born of the soil of Themyscira, and a breath of life from Zeus himself. She would be a demi-goddess, with powers and abilities that not even her strongest of amazons would have. One day she would be queen, but for now she was a new princess. There would be a celebration of her joining this world, and she would learn all she needed of the world they lived in. 

  
  


Hippolyta had her daughter swaddled, and made her way towards the palace where her maidens and most trusted amazons waited. The soil was not that of Themyscira, however… it was that of Gaea. Primordial titan, creator of life as it was known. Diana would be no mere demi-goddess, she would be likened to those of the pantheon of yesteryear. 

  
  


~TBAG~

  
  


The first inclination of her being more than a demi-goddess, was when their ancient enemy resurfaced. One that had forced them into solitude so many years prior. 

  
  


Hercules. 

  
  


He had regenerated enough from his forced exile, and he came seeking vengeance. His army was vast, but they underestimated the Amazons, though he did not. He entered the fray, and though they put up a good fight, he was the son of Zeus, and it showed. He smirked as he held Hippolyta by her neck, raising her in the air with a low chuckle. 

  
  


“I look forward to my men healing, and having them claim this paradise for their own. You’re going to make a fine bed slave.” The large man laughed, and then blinked when he felt a rope around his neck. 

  
  


It tightened a bit, and he snorted, it was a mortal weapon so it would not hurt him. “LET GO OF MY MOTHER!” Came the scream from a ten year old Diana, and then he was surprised when she tugged… and he was pulled down. Even lax in his defense, he weighed hundreds of pounds, yet he fell like a bag of potatoes to this… girl. 

  
  


“Diana, NO!” Hippolyta screamed, but she was too late. Her daughter was charging the beast that was on all fours, and he swung to hit her. She ducked to the side, and used her smaller stature to get right in his face. On the way she reeled back her arm, and with a primal scream her fist connected. Two things happened then, both joined the other. 

  
  


Both Hercules and Hippolyta were surprised, one overrode the fear, and one was overridden by fear. Hercules went flying where he had been punched, and were she not driven by rage, Diana would have been surprised as well. Instead, fury still had her, and she hefted the hammer that the man had discarded for his bare hands. 

  
  


The men who had come to watch their chosen king conquer the women all balked in fear, as this tiny, crazed amazon battered the son of Zeus into a bloody pulp. At one point he landed a hit to her face, and all it did was make her angrier, and barely turned her head from the blow. His fear ramped up even higher after that, and then he was beaten into unconsciousness. 

  
Yet she didn’t stop. 

  
  


She started to toss him around like a ragdoll, and there were none who were too brought out of their stupor to do anything. At least, not until it was too late. The young amazon picked up a discarded blade, and while standing on his barely breathing chest, slammed it into his heart. The crash of thunder that followed was blinding and deafening. She wrenched the blade from his chest, and turned with it towards the newly arrived King of the Gods. 

“You killed my son.” Zeus said, his eyes glowing, hair flowing in the wind that came with him. Diana snarled and hopped off the corpse of the demi-god she just slain, and glared heavily. He raised a hand, no doubt about to smite her, when another hand grasped his wrist. He turned with a glare, before he paled only slightly. 

  
  


Holding his hand, with a calm patience, was His mother. “I know you were not about to punish her, Zeus, for defending her mother.” Gaea said, and he grumbled but said nothing. “I had thought not, you’re a smart boy… most of the time.” She said, and then sent him, and Hercules's army on their way. She then walked up to Diana, who was huffing and panting, coming down from her bloodlust, and stroked her cheek after kneeling. 

  
  


Diana, for her part, was finally hit with everything she had done, and her eyes widened as she started to hyperventilate. Hippolyta rushed to her and gathered her close, not caring for the blood on her daughter. “Athena, or Hestia, will visit you as you sleep, Amazonian queen. All will be explained.” The mother Titan said, and with that, she vanished into the earth. 

  
  


~TBAG~

  
  


It was explained to Hippolyta that she had used some incredibly rare, and leftover clay, that was of the mother of all titans, and gods, so her daughter was of the pantheon. She would have new trainers, but still be in her home of Themyscira. She trained, she grew in knowledge and power, and could contest with some of the older gods in strength. Yet, she was tempered by her mother, her fellow amazons. So, when the first man to grace the Island, after Hercules and his army, showed up, it was not to immediate anger that she jumped into the fray. 

  
  


She rescued the sole surviving male from the wreckage, and had been sure to keep her fellow amazon from being felled by the man-made weapons. Steve Trevor was brought before the queen, and her daughter, set to kneel, with the lariat of Hestia wrapped around him. From then he spoke of why he was out there, what the other men had been doing as well. The weapons, the destruction that had gone on in the world since the amazons had been exiled to their island. 

  
  


Diana had learned a bit of the man’s world at her meetings with the pantheon, something she was duty bound to attend every so often. So, this news was not a complete surprise to her, though it was no less angering and agitating. She would go with the man back to his home, and she would aid in keeping the war from spilling out towards the home of the amazons. 

  
  


~TBAG~

  
  


The war council, as it was deemed, looked at the two people before them. Steve Trevor, thought crashed and deceased, and this… woman. She was imposing, to say the very least. This, Diana, stood nearly six and a half feet tall, and was built like a strongman… but she was clearly a woman. The clothing she had was definitely tailored to one of her stature, yet it didn’t seem to hinder her in any fashion. 

  
  


On her back rested a shield, and on her side a sword. The other side had a golden lasso, and her head rested a simple crown. To top it all off, her arms were crossed, and she was glaring softly. One brave councilman, from America, cleared his throat. “While it is no doubt that you have… probably some experience with combat, you’re still a woman, and war is a man’s world.” He said, not at all hiding his condescension. He faltered a bit when her glare turned to him. 

  
  


“I am nearing my one thousandth year of life, councilman.” Diana said, and even her voice was heavy and sharp in her ire. “I have forgotten more about warfare than you have ever been taught. Do not patronize me.” She said and turned back to the rest of the panel. “I am not here to negotiate my involvement, I am here to fix your mistakes.” She said with finality, before turning, looking at Steve who shrugged softly. 

  
  


As she left, Steve spoke. “Uh… I saw her rip a car in half… for various reasons, but still. I think she’ll be fine.” He said with a gentle chuckle. She knew what a car was, but instead of just ripping off the door, she tore it open to rescue a trapped child. That had been hilarious after the fact, especially when she placed a few solid gold coins in the hand of the parents, as an apology. “I’m going to go, make sure she doesn’t rip off some idiots head.” He said, and as he was leaving, he was addressed. 

  
  


“You are to not go over the line, at all. We’ve got this under control.” The councilman in charge said, and Steve nodded, saluting once again before leafing. He scoffed as he was out of earshot, as if that was going to happen. The enemy had weapons of mass destruction, there was no way in hell he was going to stick around and let them use them! He heard a commotion, and made his way, as there were all kinds of yelling that followed after. 

  
  


What he saw was… startling. Diana had Sir Patrick at sword point, and was dangerously close to piercing him through the heart. He came up to her, resting a hand on her arm. “Whoa… whoa! This is… Sir Patrick is one of the sole voices of reason we have. Let's… not alienate him?” He asked softly, and Diana didn’t even spare him a glance. 

  
  


“Μπορείτε να ξεγελάσετε τον άνθρωπο, αλλά δεν μπορείτε να με ξεγελάσετε.” Diana said with a deep, guttural snarl, and Sir Patrick flinched. 

  
  


The pinned man shifted a bit, but he didn’t move much more than that as the weapon was placed closer. He did speak though, albeit softly. “Πρέπει να καταλάβετε, αυτό είναι για το καλό του κόσμου. Ο παράδεισος που κακοποίησαν.” He said, and her eyes hardened, before she took a soft breath. 

  
  


“Καταλαβαίνω αρκετά, Άρης.” Was her response, and then his eyes widened as he was pierced through the heart, twitching and gasping in pain, with light flowing from his wound. He twitched and shuddered, eyes hardening as he grasped the sword as she got close with the full thrust she had taken. “It’s too late… you cannot stop what I have set in motion.” He said with a low hiss, his body shifting to that of his true, unaged form. 

  
  


“I know all you know, Ares, your mantle is now mine.” Diana said, and his eyes widened before she twisted the blade, and he sputtered his last breath, before she withdrew the sword, and let him slump, body turning to ash. Her blade was then wiped on a produced handkerchief, before she looked at Steve as she sheathed it. 

  
“So… that happened, I suppose?” Steve said, and she nodded. “Right, so, we should leave… we have evil to thwart.” He said, and she smiled wryly before moving with him. This was going to be the start of something incredibly terrifying, but… in a good way. Hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "You can fool man, but you cannot fool me." 
> 
> "You have to understand, this is for the good of the world. The paradise they abused."
> 
> "I understand enough, Ares."


	4. Elune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not played Shadowlands, and while I know some of the lore from a friend, it is not being used here. This takes place in Legion, BFA basically ignored, honestly.

Tyrande Whisperwind closed her eyes, a lone tear dropping as Ysera, previous aspect of the green dragonflight, slumped in death. Though, in death, there was release. The moon, previously clouded by the taint of the corrupted dragon, shone bright in the night of Val’Sharah. Then it got brighter… almost as if the sun was out once more, before it vanished as if a new moon. 

  
  


Ysera slowly got up, and Tyrande knocked an arrow, ready to fight the dragoness again if she had succumbed to undeath. Instead, she saw not only the dragoness take elven form, but another stood beside her, stroking her face. This woman was taller than the dragoness, more akin to the size of an ogre, at least in height. She turned, and Tyrande gasped, all the night elves around bowing as she did. This was no mere woman, no mere priestess or arch priestess. They all felt it, the touch, the divinity. 

  
  


This was their Goddess. This was Elune. 

  
  
  


“I have grown tired of watching.” The goddess spoke, her voice both calm, and roiling. A terrible wind through the trees, and a calming brook through the forest floor. “Tired of seeing my sons and daughters abused, seeing Eonar herself ravaged.” She said with an agitated sigh. “ **No More.** ” Her last words spoken just then thundered out, and even those not of the faith heard her. 

  
  


Tyrande opened her eyes, feeling the presence of her goddess before her, and looked up with both reverence, and affection that a daughter would look upon her mother with. “Moon Mother…” The ancient elf said, before she was gently stood by said woman, and softly embraced. A calming hand on her head, before it moved and threaded fingers wove through her hair. “Have I displeased you?” She asked, more whispered, and Elune sighed. 

  
  


“No, but I am disappointed. What my people have become… let themselves become.” Elune said, before letting go. She turned and walked away, kneeling at the spot where Ysera had previously fallen. “I will return this land, this world, to as it should be.” Her foot raised and then slammed down, and a shockwave of power rippled from where it struck. The forest seemed to spring into greater life, her aura blooming into the visible spectrum. 

  
  


**“This Forest Is MINE.”** Her voice came out, ringing once more with her divinity. **“The Dream belongs to ME!”** With those words, she reached out and clenched her first, tugging back, and from the trees came a screaming, utterly terrified Xavius. His neck gripped by the goddess in the next instant, which started to burn in terrible agony. 

  
  


“My Godd-” The one proud night elf started, but he was cut off by her squeezing, her eyes narrowing. 

  
  


“You forsook me, for the Legion, Xavius. You and your queen Azshara. You forsook my blessing, my love for you.” She said, and though she was livid, there was a sadness to her words. “Not even the maw awaits you.” Those were the last words the lord of the Nightmare said, before he was utterly obliterated. She turned and then she kneeled again, slamming her hands into the ground. This was not magic. This was her divinity, her will to do what she was doing. 

  
  


Those that looked upon her were in awe, and confusion, as they had no idea what she was doing. Again her words came, laced with her divinity, and it was still calming as it was frightening. **“You cannot hide from me, Deep one. Your time has long since past, I should have torn you a sunder long ago.”** She said with a vitriol that had yet to be heard. She rose slowly, and as her hands exited the earth, they dripped with the consuming corruption that was N’Zoth. 

  
  


“I am an old one! You cannot kill me!” The insidious voice said, and Elune smirked. It was not a nice look. 

  
  


“I **am the beginning, I am the end. You forget yourself, but that is your folly, not mine.”** Elune said, and then she actually screamed in fury. Screamed at the writhing mass that was N’Zoth, like a divine banshee. In turn he screamed, in holy agony, but like Xavius before him, he was utterly destroyed. She wiped her hands and then sighed, before a small shimmer beside her showed Malfurion bowing before her. 

  
  


“Beloved!” Tyrande said, and Elune smiled softly, before she started to walk away, into the forest. In her wake rose not flowers, but fledgling trees, her voice soft in everyone’s mind. 

  
  


_“Call those who lead you, I would have words with all of them. Alliance, Horde, it matters not. Do this in my name, you have three days._ ” Elune said, before she was gone in the wind, and Tyrande gave a soft nod. 

  
  


“Champions!” She turned, the champions of the Horde and the Alliance looking just as confused as she had felt before. “Go to your leaders. Tell them of what transpired here. We shall all convene in Dalaran, I would not test the ire of The goddess.” She said, before she walked with her restored husband, giving more orders to her people. 

  
  
~TBAG~

  
  


The meeting room of the Council of Six was expanded magically, for the large table, and the amount of people who were to be around it. This was neutral territory, so despite the glowering and suspicious looks, nothing was to be done. 

  
  


“Well, it’s been three days. What is taking so long?” Genn Greymane said, more of a snarl really, in his human visage. He got a glare from his young King, but before the boy could say anything, there was a growl from Tyrande. 

  
  


The elf didn’t get to speak, another did for her, and they all felt the radiance from this new addition. “You have my blessing, yet you are so impatient. It is truly a shame, Genn Greymane, that you are so.” Elune said, walking down from a set of ethereal stairs, before coming to stop besides Khadgar, who was sitting at the head of the table. “If you wouldn’t mind.” She said calmly, and he smiled brightly before moving with a gentle bow. 

  
  


“Ah, but of course! You are, indeed, the guest of honor.” The archmage said, and another chair was brought to him. 

  
  


There was silence, because despite suspicious, and even those that worshipped none, they could all feel something from this elf. Bane cleared his throat, and his tone was reverent as it was loud. “Mu’Sha, you truly are here… a blessing for us all. Whatever it is you need, you will have no argument from the Tauren.” He said, and his advisors beside him nodded in acceptance of this. She smiled softly and looked over to the orcs. Saurfang had a permanent scowl on his face, but at the words of Bane, he grunted. 

  
  


“If you truly are the goddess you say you are, the Orcs know better than to fight you on this.” The venerable orc said, crossing his arms. Her eyes then slid over to Gallywix, who was fidgeting in his seat, her gaze was piercing. 

  
  


He laughed softly, taking off his hat and wiping his brow with a small grin. “Ah… yeah, sure. No trouble from the goblins. We’ll all be best pals, greatest friends. Don’t you worry.” He nodded and laughed again, looking away with a soft whimper. Elune rose slowly, and then walked to the side, vanishing and appearing next to Lor’Themar, who immediately latched onto her with his gaze. She was a font of magic that was unparalleled, after all. He sighed softly when she touched his head, the mana-lust gone from him in the next instant. 

  
  


Her next stop, after doing that little spectral walk, was right next to Slyvanas, who was wary as she was hopeful. “You’ve been hurt so much… a terrible price, for trying to protect your lands. Your heritage.” Elune shook her head, resting a hand on the Forsaken woman’s chest where it was exposed, a pulse of her infinite well of divinity, and in the next moment Sylvanas breathed. The first breath of unclogged, living lungs, she could remember. 

  
  


“But… I forsook you.” Slyvanas said, listening to her own voice, untainted by undeath, just as the goddess was restoring Nathanos, as well. 

  
  


“In your heart, your soul, you still loved me.” Elune said, looking at the stunned high elf. “It was fading, but no longer, I think.” She said, kissing the top of her head, before she moved. The ‘Banshee Queen’ placing her head in her hands, as she sobbed silently. It was both in relief, and sorrow. 

  
  


There was a soft lip pop, and everyone looked at Khadgar, as he was the one to make such a sound. “I think…” He said slowly, now that the attention was on him. “That there is little in terms of doubt, now?” He asked, and there was a wave of confirmed murmuring around the table. “Well then, goddess. What would you ask of us?” He asked her, as she had sat down, after purging the forsaken and blood elves of their need for mana, and undeath respectively. His answer was a small smile, before she started to slowly talk.

  
~TBAG~

  
  
  
It was cold in Suramar. Not the bitter cold of winter, or the morning cold. No, it was the cold of hunger, no shelter… of want. Of Need. Base, primal, mind wracking. Thalyssra shuddered gently as she walked closer to a cave, perhaps there would be shelter there. As she walked, she felt a spark of warmth, and her eyes snapped to the entrance of a ruined temple. She was hesitant, because the wretched might be drawn there as well. It was worth the risk, though. 

  
  


In the small temple, well half of a temple, a night elf woman sat. She seemed to exude that sweet warmth, and she was weaving something in her hands. As her foot crossed the threshold, she froze at the woman as she peered at her. It was like the sun was in front of her, burning like a beacon. Then, just like that… she breathed out, a shuddering breath that had her standing straight shortly after. She looked at herself, whole, hale and hearty. The sickness, the desire to drain mana from any available source was gone. 

  
  


“My people, they have been through so much.” The woman said, standing, walking towards the healed nightborne female. “Some they have wrought on their own, but others believed they had solutions to their problems.” She said, coming to Thalyssra, stroking her cheek softly. Her head barely came to the much taller woman’s bosom. 

  
  


“My goddess?” Thalyssra asked, and she got a soft smile and a nod, before she couldn’t hold herself, and she was openly weeping as she embraced her salvation, the mother of all their peoples. 

  
~TBAG~   
  


She was queen. Queen of all of the Kaldorei. Even to this day, she was their queen. So what if they were naga now, if they were servants to the old god. Well, at least that was what they had been. He had perished… and it had severed their bond. Still, they remained as naga, but their bond was severed. She would send a thank you gift to the Horde and the Alliance… yes. Then, she would wash over the land like a tidal wave of death. Oh, that was a lovely thought. 

  
  


So into her own plots in her mind, she was surprised when she heard the soft tapping of footfalls on the ever damp floor of her throne room. She looked up to see an abnormally tall night elf walking towards her, more highborne than anything… so, one of her subjects? Yes, one of her untainted subjects. “Come to bend the knee to your queen, then? How did you survive the sundering?” She asked, and the woman didn’t respond, just walked closer. 

  
  


“That is far enough.” Azshara said, hand raised, magic moving to bind the woman. It did nothing, and she kept walking, a slow gait. Like that of a predator, or perhaps someone who had a purpose. “You are angering your queen, you do not want to do th-” 

  
  


“I am so disappointed in you, my daughter.” Elune said, and the naga queen was struck by the tone, and the title she was given. Daughter? No… that was not possible. “I watched you make mistakes, one after the other. I thought perhaps you would learn otherwise, but… you did not.” She said, stopping in front of the now trembling queen. 

  
  


Azshara took a soft breath, she did not swallow in fear. “You abandoned us.” She hissed out, taking her true form, and even at her size, which was larger than the goddess in her current form, she felt small. “We prayed to you! You did not answer!” She snarled, lashing out, and getting her clawed hand stopped in an iron, yet not crushing, grip. 

  
  


The look she got was clearly unimpressed, and Elune sighed softly. “You did not pray for salvation, you demanded it. You goaded your people into demanding I help. Demanding that I save you from your own hubris.” She shook her head softly, eyes glowing with power. “Your death will ripple through your people. If they truly repent, they will return to their lives as Kaldorei.” She said, raising her other hand to place it on Azshara’s chest. 

  
  


“NO! It’s not FAIR! All I have done for my people!” The queen snarled and screamed, but then she felt the icy grip of death as her goddess slowly pulled the life from her. “No… please… I am sorry, mother.” She said, and though it was in desperation, there was truth to her plea. Honest desire to be forgiven. It was that reason, that while she was sent to the shadowlands, she would not permanently reside in the maw. Elune sighed and with a wave of her hand, the former queen’s corpse vanished, and shortly thereafter, so did she. She had so much to do still, but she would retake her world. She would heal it. 


End file.
